Mad Jasmine: Fury Road
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: AU. In a post apocalyptic Agrabah, the survivors of the nuclear war battle and strive for survival. But for a lone cop named Mad Jasmine, her companion Meg, a rowdy, ragtag crew of motley mercenaries, a tyrannical demon mob boss, things are a lot more different than you may know. Disney version of Mad Max. Rated M for language and violence


**Mad Jasmine: Fury Road**

**I do not own Disney or Mad Max. Just something I wanted to write as an inspiration for the upcoming film Mad Max Fury Road**

**Cast of Characters**

**Mad Jasmine- the protagonist**

**Boss Chernabog- the antagonist.**

**Professor J. Ratigan- Chernabog's second in command and the secondary villain**

**Momma Anita- Jasmine's distant cyborg relative and ally**

**Megara- Jasmine's partner**

**Pin- a android puppet mercenary and part of Anita's crew**

**Crick- a foulmouthed, deranged, drug-addicted cricket and Pin's mercenary partner. SPOILER ALERT: He's Boss Chernabog's spy.**

**Gearhead (Beast)- a former human scientist transformed into a half beast, half man and half spider with cybernetic arachnid legs and superhuman strength and a healing factor**

**Aurora- Anita's lieutenant, a blonde, half human, half-machine warrior maiden who believes her father was killed by Boss Chernabog. SPOILER: it's really Crick.**

**Jimmy Hawkins- Anita's brash, gun-toting son who serves as third wheel to the founders of the gang and has a crush on Jasmine**

**Esme- a merchant/weapons supplier who serves as Anita's informant and is in a relationship with Derek**

**Odette- Anita's headstrong, crossbow-wielding daughter who leads a pack of warriors against Boss Chernabog's army**

**Hexxus- Chernabog's main henchman and the controller of the roads that lead to the Stronghold.**

**Monstr-0- a giant carnivorous robotic whale programmed by Boss Chernabog to devour anyone who tries to steal the treasure**

**Chapter 1: A New Alliance Is Forged…**

Agrabah, 2158. Years after the Great Nuclear War that destroyed what was left of the Mojave desert, the citizens that survived have begun looting and pillaging for gasoline, calling these events the Water Wars.

Most have divided into savage raider gangs, others formed into peacekeeping tribes. Except for a certain royalty-born drifter, a cop with an itchy trigger finger to boot. "My name is Jasmine." The solitary woman utters in her mind. "My world is fire… and blood." After that, she got into her Corvette, fired up the engine and drove off into the dusty roads.

However, a masked figure pursued her on a motorcycle, wielding a large broad axe tied to a shotgun. The figure made several shots to the Corvette, barely piercing the car roof. Jasmine took out her trusty hand cannon and aimed at the motorcycle wheel, and fired.

**BANG**

The motorcycle burst into flames, the figure driving it landed into the ground near the direction of the Corvette. Jasmine stopped the car, got out, reloaded her hand cannon, and stood over her one-time opponent.

"What's your name, drifter?" Jasmine snarled, the figure not moving. Growling to herself, Jasmine removed the helmet from the figure to reveal a frazzled strand of red hair. Gasping in sight, Jasmine realized she attempted to shoot a woman. Grunting, she lifted the woman into the Corvette, buckled her in the passenger seat, and then drove off.

Night had fallen, the wolves howling and the winds moving through the moonlit sky echoed through the valley. Tumbleweeds tumbled through the dusty lands, a jackrabbit feasted on a dead rat; wild dogs squabbled over a half-eaten human head. And the Corvette still drove on, Jasmine not showing any signs of tiredness or drowsiness. At first, she thought she heard a moan, but then she soon realized her unexpected 'guest' had awoken.

"Where… am I?" the woman mumbled, shaking her head, feeling like she had a nasty hangover. "You're in a car, what's your name?" Jasmine asked solidly. "Megara. Call me Meg." Meg answered, straightening out her hair before doing a double take at the look of her driver. "Wait a minute… you're the floozy that ruined my ride!"

"You should have thought of that when you tried to shoot me." Jasmine remarked, Meg scowling before calming down. "Sorry. I, uh, I just didn't realize I'd be traveling with a rogue cop who has a large bounty on her head the size of an atomic missile!" Meg commented. Jasmine instantly stopped the car and took out her gun and aimed it at Meg's head.

"What do you know of the one they call Boss Chernabog?" Jasmine snarled, cocking the trigger. "I don't know anything, I swear to God! This gang of thugs, they came up to me, drugged me and told me to look for you 'cause they said that you were like some kind of prophet!" Meg babbled

"I can tell whether you're bluffing or you're being truthful. Which one is it?" Jasmine asked. "It's the truth. Honest. Why do you want Boss Chernabog?" Meg wondered

Jasmine exhaled, holstered her hand cannon and said, "He killed my father and my half-brother. He stole my entire treasure and I've been searching for the map that leads to his stronghold. I need someone I can trust to help me get it."

"I'll go with you, since I got mixed up in this mess." Meg offered, Jasmine not saying anything before nodding. "Ok, rookie, you're with me. But I got rules: No women, no children. Don't shoot 'em, don't harm 'em. If someone tries to take the gasoline, you shoot him dead. You want to survive; you carry a gun, you follow your guts, and always keep your mouth shut. Understand?" Jasmine ordered, Meg nodding.

"Good. I think we'll get along just fine." Jasmine replied, turning back on the car's power before resuming driving. Meg slowly pulled back the seat and lay down. "What are you doing?" Jasmine asked. "Taking a snooze, what does it look like?" Meg sarcastically smirked. Jasmine simply shrugged. "Fine by me. Don't drool on the leather, I just waxed it this morning." Jasmine replied, Meg giving a thumbs-up before closing her eyes and beginning to snore.

The next morning…

"what have we got on the menu, Mamma Anita?" Jimmy Hawkins barked, polishing his eyepatch as the blonde British-accented young wasteland leader viewed the desert through her telescope. "We got a red and black Corvette heading through the Old Jafar District. Bring it over, it may be this 'Mad Jasmine' we heard about on the radio." Mamma Anita ordered, Jim nodding as he lit a large torch and waved it over the tower. "Hold on, we're going to Mamma Anita's." Jasmine barked, Meg waking up.

"Fine by me. I was dreaming we were on a cruise." Meg deadpanned before coming face to face with a giant brutish-looking half-beast half-tarantula with a dangling chain and collar. "Gearhead! Step away from the Corvette, that's an order!" Mamma Anita ordered, walking down the stairs on her trusty cybernetic wooden leg. She had lost her real leg to Boss Chernabog a year after the war, but her son Jimmy implanted a cybernetic body part in place. It was rumored her robotic leg could also be used as a weapon.

"Mad Jasmine, long time no see. I see you've got yourself a companion." Anita commented, Meg getting out before Gearhead sniffed her to see if she was armed. "Gearhead! She's clear." Flynn spoke, Jasmine walked up to Anita and embraced her, thinking how she feared she would never see her again. "How's Roger?" Jasmine asked. Anita bowed her head down. "He got taken by Boss Chernabog when he and his crew raided London." Jimmy answered

"Chernabog needs him to build a nuclear generator so he can wipe out what's left of the Resistance from the planet. If he succeeds… Lord knows what will happen." Anita explained, turning to Jasmine. "Um, why's everyone looking at **us?**" Meg asked

"We think you and your pal over here are our only chance at stopping Boss Chernabog from destroying Earth. Please, for old time's sake, what do you say?" Anita offered, bending down on her knee. Jasmine eagerly shook her hand. "Count me in, Anita. I got a personal score to settle with that overgrown giant." Jasmine commented, spitting out her chewing tobacco.

"Hey, hotshot, you got any timber?" Meg asked, Jimmy giving her a blank stare. "What's timber?" Jimmy replied, flabbergasted. "She means a cigarette, you dummy!" Flynn hissed, smacking him up the head. Jimmy then gave Meg a cigarette and lit it with his lighter.

SCRREEEEECCCHHH! Loud tire tracks screeched as a menacing monster roadster appeared near the stronghold entrance. "Oh bloody hell." Anita moaned. "Who is it, boss lady?" barked Aurora, Anita's lieutenant, as she peered through the window with her cybernetic eye. "It's Gas. He's here to collect his daily loot of oil." Anita answered

"Gas?" Meg spat, confused. "Gas is Boss Chernabog's enforcer for the desert. Tough, brutish, and unbelievably egotistical as hell. Rumors say he once sold out his family to Chernabog himself before the war." Flynn answered, whispering the info.

"Open up Anita, you British whore! We want the oil, and we'll blow away any dirtbag who tries to take it!" Gas shouted drunkenly as he and his henchmen stood near the door. His crew consisted of Brick Brom Bones, a former soldier turned mass murderer, Wild Hyena, a deranged psychotic experimental hybrid of human DNA and hyena DNA gone horribly wrong, Le Lucifer, a vicious, French-accented were-cat who used tire irons as weapons, and Mort Maus, Boss Chernabog's top ranked mob stockbroker.

"Damn wasteland raiders. Hate every single one of 'em. Miserable bunch of blokes, they are" One-eyed Olivia spoke in a heavy Cockney accent, puffing on her pipe. "Jasmine, where the hell do you think you're going?" Anita gasped as Jasmine holstered her rifle. "I'm going out there and I'm going to kick that douchebag's ass so we can get moving for Boss Chernabog." Jasmine gruffly snorted

"Either she's got balls the size of uranium, or she's crazier than a cocaine-filled dog." Aurora deadpanned, Meg snorting. "Lady, you have **no** idea how many thugs, rapists, murderers, killers and thieves this one has shot down. From where I'm standing, that big load of bullshit and his mooks won't last long." Meg replied

"How much you want to bet, Jimmy?" Pin asked, Jimmy unrolling a wad of credits. "Twenty five says she makes it out. Fifteen quid says she's toast." Jimmy responded.

"Fuck it, I'll take that bet. I haven't done any gambling since my wife Blue left me for that son of a bitch Foul." Crick grunted, taking the twenty before injecting a load of heroin into his arm as he got onto the Gatling gun.

"LIGHT THE FUSES, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Crick screamed, Wild Hyena's eyes widening in fear as Jasmine aimed her rifle at him. "I'M SET TO BLOW, BITCHES!" Crick cackled, opening fire like wild.

**BOOM**

Gas' monster truck went up in smoke. Wild Hyena lunged for Jasmine, only for Meg to shoot him in the head, tearing his head clear off. Screaming, Le Lucifer lunged for Meg, only to be turned to ashes by Anita's flamethrower leg.

"Come try that again, you fuckin' sods!" Anita roared, shooting down Mort Maus with her Tommy rifle. Gas soon realized he wasn't going to survive. Attempting to make a run for it, Gearhead unwrapped his long lasso then grabbed Gas' neck with it, and dragged him into the stronghold.

"Well well well, if it isn't the King Asshole himself." Crick cackled, the roadsters aiming their guns at Gas' head. "Out of my way. He's **mine**." Jasmine snarled, Gearhead stepping back as Jasmine pulled Gas up to her neck by his shirt collar.

"Where's Boss Chernabog? Talk, you worthless swine!" Jasmine ordered, shooting his kneecap out. Yelling in pain, Gas clutched his wound. "He's in… the Old World Foundry, miles from here. But you won't get past his guard Hexxus. He controls the roads that lead to the Foundry. You aint got no chance of getting him." Gas taunted, baring a sadistic grin.

"Watch me, fucker." Jasmine spat, snapping his neck with a mighty crack. Gas dropped to the ground as Gearhead feasted on his corpse. "I forgot to mention this, but my newest members… they're **cannibals**." Anita whispered, Meg stepping a few steps away from the crazed Crick and his tiny but deadly peashooter knife.

"See this top hat here?" Crick shouted insanely, everyone groaning. "Oh Lord, not **again…**" Flynn moaned, banging his head against the wall. "If it weren't for my fellow merc Pin, Old Stromboli would still be selling cybernetic credits on the black market! So he can take those credits and shove 'em up his fat fucking ass!" Crick hollered, laughing maniacally.

"Ok… what's the story on the freaky bug?" Meg asked, Anita taking a swig of rum before answering "He wasn't always like this. Before the War happened, he was a court comedian for the Sultan President, back when Boss Chernabog was the main advisor. But after a while, he fell in with some drug pushers, got him hooked on a new kind of heroin. He ingested some and it drove him insane. He started working as a mercenary, him and that android puppet Pin have been scouring the deserts, making a fortune on killing some of the biggest criminals in the area. They think taking down Boss Chernabog will be the score of a lifetime."

"You don't say…" a voice echoed from behind. Appearing was Brick Brom Bones, having survived the melee outside. "Beat it Bones, or I'll take my wooden foot and shove it so far up your ass, they'll have to call a fucking chiropractor to examine the fucking thing!" Pin slurred, Gearhead and Flynn holding him back.

"Take it easy boys, no need to get disoriented." Another female voice replied. There, in the center of the console room was Esme, Anita's co-founder of her gang. A merchant and weapons sales clerk, Esme lived the luxury lifestyle before the War. Now that her husband left for Germany to aid the armed forces, Esme took to hunting bounties as part of Anita's group. Needless to say, she was very wary of Crick, going far to believe the crazed, heroin-addicted bad mouthed cricket may be a spy for Boss Chernabog. Even Pin started to wonder of Crick's loyalty.

"Aw, we don't need this type of shit. Let me off this fucker here and we'll take the cop and the redheaded bitch, too." Crick commented, Jasmine slamming him against the wall. "You do that, I'll squish you **flat**, you slimy bug." Jasmine threatened.

"Anita, do something…" Jimmy hissed, Anita not moving. "Let her do her thing. She's fine." Anita responded before exhaling. "Ok Jasmine you made your point. No one's going to sell you out while I'm in charge. Crick, either you control yourself with that trigger finger of yours or I'll have to place you next to Gearhead." Anita replied, everyone glaring at the demented insect. "Fine. You won, copper. I'll be watching you." Crick sneered, flipping Meg off. "I hate that little pipsqueak. Anita, we got to get rid of him. What if he sells us **all** out to Chernabog? You know what deal Crick made with Hexxus!" Nal warned

"Nal, enough. We talked about this before. Hexxus is in the Mojave Desert lands, far away from us. If anyone wants to try and shoot the little bastard, be my guest. Until then, we do **not** betray our own kind, especially if they're newcomers. Have I made myself clear?" Anita barked, glaring at a now mortified Crick.

"Ok then, craziness settled. Now lights out. Aurora, Flynn, you're on watch duty tonight. Perd, you and Nal here keep the water going. Gearhead, you and Brom bring the Corvette into the garage carefully, so nobody else tries to come after it. Jasmine, Meg, you come with me, I'll show you to your rooms." Anita instructed, everyone else heading off to do their specific tasks.

"Here we are, a nice comfy spot just right for you dames." Anita exclaimed, as Meg felt the fluffy Venetian blue pillows. "Looks quaint to me." Meg commented, taking off her shoes. "I'm really glad you and Meg decided to come. I never thought I'd see you again." Anita replied, hugging Jasmine and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight girls, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." Anita cooed, blowing off the candlelight as she shut the door.

"wow, just seems like yesterday, I was a regular drifter… but now, now we're on the adventure of a lifetime! I'm so excited! We're going to finally claim the Treasure of a Thousand Realms!" Meg squealed in delight, Jasmine nodding as she loaded her trusty hand cannon.

"Mm-hmm. Listen Meg, do you have a family? Are your parents still alive, your father, your mother?" Jasmine wondered, Meg looking down. "They died in the war." Meg replied forlornly.

"well obviously that must've been hard for you." Jasmine commented, Meg nodding. "But look on the bright side, you have me, Anita, Flynn, Jimmy, Aurora, Gearhead… and that creepy little grasshopper. But no matter what happens, we stick together. You understand?" Jasmine asked, Meg shedding a happy tear. Both girls embraced, starting the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

"Ok let's get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." Jasmine yawned, climbing under the covers as both girls drifted off to sleep.


End file.
